I Don't Even Know Why I Care
by Code.Chameleon
Summary: Josh graduated and goes to the academy delivering for the pharmacy. He meets Cam and Zach and is hit with a pang of Jealousy! He then sees something and will have to make a life changing decision. strangely Zammie. i don't know how i did that! R&R! INCOMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. I know I haven't finished after summer yet but when I dream of Cam and Zach this is always what I dream and Embyr7 encouraged me to try and write a second story so here it is. It is in Josh's POV because I think it's funny when he gets jealous of Zach. Anyway, please review it means a lot.**

**c.c**

**xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gallagher girls. **

* * *

><p><strong>Josh POV<strong>

I left the pharmacy and got into one of the delivery vans. I scowled when I thought of how I would do anything to get out of the pharmacy. But I'm in it for life thanks to my dad. I graduated from Roseville high last year and before I head to college my dad thought I had better work in the pharmacy. 'Learn the ropes' he said. I drove up to the Gallagher gates. Yes, THE Gallagher academy. The Gallagher academy that my ex-girlfriend Cammie went to. The school for snobby princesses. If Cammie was anything to come off they aren't all like that. I suppose you're wondering why I am delivering to the academy but we got some weird order of thousands of Nicorette patches that they wanted ASAP. I don't know why they would use them but I don't even know why I care.

As I parked up by the entrance after numerous security checks I looked around and the only way in that I saw was the grand entrance. I decided to try it. I mean, what is the worst that can happen? As I stepped in I saw that the halls were empty apart from the headmistress. Cammie's mom.

"Hello Josh." She said. "How've you been? Are these the patches? Are you going to stand there staring all day or say hello?" She asked with a smile. I didn't realise I was staring. I couldn't believe how much she was like Cammie.

"Um, Hi Mrs Morgan. I'm fine, and yes these are the patches." I managed to stutter out. Wow Josh. What a way to impress your ex-girlfriends mom who was the reason you broke up. I know she wasn't the reason, it was her school, but I have to blame someone. She walked over and took the package handing me the money. I realised that she kept glancing towards the door as if she was waiting for someone to arrive. She finally looked at me and her eyes were filled with an emotion that I couldn't quite place.

"I suppose you want to see Cam" She said. I blushed but nodded. She chuckled.

"Come to my office." She said as she turned to walk away. I had to run almost to keep up with her. When I got to the office I noticed it was lighter than last time I was here in sophomore year. Probably because the window blinds were open now and weren't last time.

"I'll just be one sec." She said excusing herself. I nodded and she went through one of the adjoining doors. I went to look out the window. You could see the long, grand driveway and the manicured gardens. You could even see Roseville high and the pharmacy. I continued looking for about 10 seconds and was about to look away when a sleek, black sports car came speeding up the driveway. The number plate was G-0-0-D-3. WOW. Yet more rich people. I saw the car stop and a man and woman run out of it and into the school.

Mrs Morgan returned then. She took one look at the car and turned ghostly pale. She ran to the door leading to the corridor and flung it open. There stood a tall guy with dark hair and piercing green eyes. He seemed familiar. Then a hand was slipped into his. A small, feminine hand. It was Cammie! Mrs Morgan grabbed them both into a hug just as the bell rang. Girls started to flood the hallways. When they saw who Mrs Morgan was embracing they stopped and started to point and whisper.

"That's Zachary Goode!"

"That's Cameron Morgan!"

"They're like celebrities!"

"They're back!"

Back? Where did they go? Mrs Morgan pulled them into her office and closed the door behind them. The air was suddenly silent. The door must be soundproof then. Mrs Morgan looked close to tears hugging Cammie like she didn't want to let go. I looked over at the guy who I presumed was Zachary Goode. He really did look familiar. He was the guy that Cammie was at the carnival with. Was Cam still with him? Sure, he was tall, muscular and athletic looking but … I was snapped out of my almost scheming by Mrs Morgan's voice.

"Where did you go?" She asked Cam.

"We went to London and then headed to Ireland." Cammie said and I realised that she still didn't know I was there. I cleared my throat. All three pairs of eyes flew to me. Mrs Morgan's were sympathetic. Zachary's were annoyed. And Cammie's were just purely shocked.

"Josh! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I, um, I, um, I came to deliver something from the pharmacy." I said. She shifted her weight awkwardly where she was stood. She shot Zachary a look. He locked eyes with her. It seemed that they were having a conversation with their eyes. I had to look away. Zachary suddenly strode towards the door leading to the hallway and opened it to reveal three girls who had quite obviously been trying to eaves drop. One I recognised as Macey McHenry with thick, black hair and startling blue eyes. Another had dark skin and shiny, caramel coloured hair. The last had short, blonde hair and a dainty, heart-shaped face. The dark skinned one was the first to speak.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! You dare run away. But you run away with Goode!" She screamed. She tackled Cam to the floor in a hug. Macey and the other girl pulled them up and joined the hug. When they had finished the girls apart from Cam and Mrs Morgan turned to glare at the Zachary guy.

"You took Cam." Macey accused and then raised her fist to punch him in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>sooo... you like? :] please review. :P<strong>

**c.c**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**so i hope you like this. please review. i hope you like.**

**i am sorry but this will probably be the last chapter on this story before new year because i have so much to do. i am sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up and i am sorry in advanced for the next.**

**c.c**

**xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own :[**

* * *

><p><strong>JOSH POV<strong>

Her hand snapped back and hit him straight in the nose. His head flew sideways and blood flew out of his nose. He looked her in the eyes and he was furious. He grabbed her arm and twisted it so it was almost popping out of her socket. She let out a hiss. The girl with the dark skin heard and her head snapped towards Zach. She charged towards him and did some kind of spinning kick and hit him in the face.

**CAMMIE POV**

Bex just roundhouse kicked Zach. I am angry for two reasons.

1. Josh so obviously saw.

2. She kicked Zach.

I ran forward and grabbed Bex from behind. Liz, I think, went to hide. My mom grabbed Bex's other arm so she didn't do anything stupid. Or not. She elbowed my mom in the stomach and my mom let he go. She went to elbow me but I dodged. I flipped her over my shoulder nut she countered her weight and yanked me forwards. If I didn't know her next move I would have fallen flat on my face. I felt in my pocket for any napotine** (?)** patches. Bingo! I found one and restrained Bex with Macey's help. I pulled it out my pocket and slapped it onto Bex's forehead. She fell limp within a second.

**JOSH POV**

Cammie just put a nicotine patch on the dark haired girl and she fell on the floor unmoving. Do nicotine patches kill? What do they use them for? I remembered that I had delivered a box full of them before. Weird. I noticed that they were all looking at me, waiting for me to say something. That fight was pretty hot. Not that I would tell them because Zach and Mrs Morgan would probably kill me.

"You got that right." Zach said.

"W-w-wait, I said that out loud." I asked.

"No duh." Macey said. I was shocked. They had just had a film worthy fight and they were not even breathing hard.

"What just happened?" I demanded. I pointed to the girl on the floor. "You put this anti-smoking patch on her and she is on the floor. How did you do that? Why would you do that? Are you not worried?" My voice went up about an octave at the last question. Mrs Morgan looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Josh, you might want to sit down." I did as I was told; these people were first class fighters. "We aren't norm-"

"I noticed!" I screamed. Cammie glared at me. Mrs Morgan carried on.

"As I said, we aren't normal, Josh. We are spies." Wait spies. No. Way. Cammie started to speak.

"Josh, you need to understand you cannot tell anyone. And I mean absolutely no one." She looked at Mrs Morgan. Mrs Morgan nodded. "Josh you have two options. You can go home after we give you the same memory erasing tea that we gave you when you found out we were spies after we broke up. Or you can stay, become a spy and have Zach train you." At the last part all the girls snickered and Zach smirked. If I chose train with him I would most likely die. Mental gulp. This was not a decision to take lightly.

"Can I walk around? Think about it, yunno." I asked. Mrs Morgan smiled.

"Go Ahead Josh, but don't be expecting to leave Gallagher grounds." I left the office. I knew I was being watched and I remembered the way to the big doors so I left through them.

**Cammie POV**

We watched Josh leave the office. He remembered his way to the doors and we could tell he knew we were watching him. They were qualities even highly praised CIA operatives had to work on to keep. We turned to go back into my mom's office.

"Why did you leave Cam?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie, I wanted to finish this. I wanted to stop living in fear. I definitely didn't want you to get hurt by them, because Lizzie I would do anything if they were hurting you. Or Macey or Bex." I said, it was pretty much the only reason I had. Macey sighed. Bex looked puzzled. It was silent for 21 seconds before Bex let out a cry and piled me in another hug. Macey, Liz and my mom joined in.

Zach and I sat down and told them how we infiltrated the headquarters and how Zach shot his mom but she still put up a fight. We also told him how when we called in reinforcements Joe Solomon was leading them.

**Josh POV**

Spy?

Not spy?

Spy?

Not spy?

My thoughts were a never ending circle of those two questions. I knew fine well that if I became a spy with them I would get beat up. A lot. I would also have to see my ex every day with her new boyfriend. The positive was spies were awesome. Yeah, the negatives outweighed the positives. I want to be a spy, but I don't. See Cammie every day. See Cammie every day and Zach, Macey, Nerd (the blonde girl) and fighter (the dark haired girl). I liked those nick names and I am very proud of them. I'm not gonna call them that to their faces thought 'cause I'm sure even nerd could kick my ass.

I kept walking and managed to find this barn. I looked inside and saw all the girls fighting on mats. I saw this teacher walk over to some pupils, talk to them, then suddenly pinned one against the ground. Wow these teachers are mean. That helped make my decision though. I'm gonna tell Mrs Morgan and thank her anyway.

**Cammie POV**

We were chatting in my mom's office, telling each other stories, when we heard a knock at the door. Bex went and opened it. There Josh stood looking nervous.

"I've made my decision." He said. My mom ushered him into the office and closed the door behind him. Zach looked excited in case he chose to let Zach basically beat him up. That was Zach's idea of training.

"I wanted to thank you for everything, the options, and the kindness. But I wanted to let you know I think it would be amazing if you would let me train with you and I would like to ask to stay." Wow I was not expecting that. On that Mr Solomon walked in without knocking.

"Josh, I heard your decision. If you would like to follow me your training will start shortly." He said leading Josh out. "Zach I will require your assistance for this." Zach smirked and followed him out. Poor Josh.

**Josh POV**

Mental gulp x2.

* * *

><p><strong>review my lovelies!<strong>

**c.c**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I haven't updated in that long it should be criminal and I have no excuse. But, sorry. This chapter may not be as long as some of my others but I like it. I think quite a lot happens. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

**C.C**

**xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

* * *

><p><strong>Josh POV<strong>

We walked into a barn slightly out of the big mansion. There was a climbing wall and a load of ropes hanging from the ceiling. There were mats spread out all over the floor. The Mr Solomon person led me and Zach to one of the mats on the floor. He gestured for Zach to join him on the mat. He smirked. All that guy ever seems to do is smirk. As if a signal was called they both fell into a fighting crouch. Mr Solomon cocked his head and Zach smirked. Suddenly they flew at each other; if I had blinked I would have missed it. There were punches flying everywhere and I swear I thought they were going to kill each other. It was repetitive when I thought about it. Mr Solomon would go for a punch Zach would block it and vice versa. It never seemed to end, until it did.

They stood up and high fived each other and then turned to me. They weren't even sweating; it is going to be hard to become as good as these guys.

"Which is why, you are going to have to train hard." Mr Solomon said.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked. 'Again' I added mentally.

"No he just knew what you were going to say because he is just that good." Zach said smirking. I glared at him. I hate him. Mr Solomon clearly decided it was time to snap me out of thinking.

"Josh, do you have any…fighting…experience?" he asked.

"I took karate when I was 5 until I was 14 and a black belt." I replied. Zach started laughing and Mr Solomon glared at him telling him to shut up. "What's so funny?" I asked, genuinely shocked.

"9 years." Zach said. "I didn't realise it was going to take so long to train you." Mr Solomon shook his head.

"Josh, are you prepared to have to work slightly faster than your karate training?" he asked. I nodded.

"How fast?" I asked.

"We have a week before the girls you have already met, and Zach and his friends leave for a mission." Mr Solomon said. A mission? They must actually be good spies.

"Technically I'm not a spy, I'm an assassin." Zach said. Oh my god. He has been taught to kill people. I'm actually scared now.

"Zach, stop scaring him. Josh, come over here." He gestured for me to join him on the mat, Zach moved to stand and watch.

"Now, Josh I am simply going to flip you and pin you. Basic training, if you know how, try to counter my attack." Mr Solomon said dropping to a fighting crouch once again.

I mirrored him, just not as steadily. He leant forward. I leant back. Zach nodded and Mr Solomon lunged for me, his hand on my shoulder he gave a tug and I flipped forwards and landed on my face. He was now behind me, with his knee on my back twisting my arm. It was so close to popping out its socket. Zach coughed and Mr Solomon let me up.

We carried on training for another two hours and at not one point did I get to fight Zach. I didn't really fight Mr Solomon either but he demonstrated moves and blocks on me and so on. Finally Zach decided to walk back to the mansion, and Mr Solomon let me up.

"Time to finish, it's 4." Mr Solomon said.

"How-?" I began.

"Internal clock." He interrupted me. I nodded, yet another thing to master within a week.

"Just a quick question, why didn't I fight Zach?" I asked. Mr Solomon smiled.

"Do you want to fight Zach?" he countered.

"No, but I just wondered." I muttered.

"Zach is Zach. As much as I would tell him not to, he would probably kill you." He said. Yeah, so he looks strong I seriously doubt that.

"Fine then, if you want to fight Zach, you can." Mr Solomon said and then disappeared.

By this time I realised that we were at the doors to the main building. I headed in and kept my head down. I headed towards Mrs Morgan's office because I didn't know where I was supposed to go. I arrived and hesitated to knock on the door.

"Come in." Mrs Morgan called. How does she know I'm there?

I twisted the door handle and walked in. Inside I saw all the girls I had been introduced to and Zach. He was there with three other boys. Two were tall and muscular, but the other was small and thin, I'm still sure he was good at what he did. There was also a tall woman who was wearing a pencil skirt and a white shirt. She was holding a briefcase which she handed to Mrs Morgan.

"Josh," Mrs Morgan began, "This is Miss Hill, she is the mission briefer for mission #468 red."

"What is mission, number four-hundred and something red?" I asked. Miss Hill smiled.

"It is the mission you will be joining these eight young agents if you are deemed suitable." She said in a British accent and the girl introduced as Bex grinned.

Oh. My. God. A mission. I'm going on a mission. Wait, not yet I 'must be deemed suitable'.

"Josh," Miss Hill's voice snapped me into reality. "You will be going to the CIA base to be registered as an agent."

That was when it all became too much and a fainted.

**Cammie POV.**

Josh really fainted. He needs to work on masking his emotions. I turned to face Miss Hill.

"You will be posing as high school graduates on a gap year before they go to college. In this case I have your covers; they are a basic outline and if needed you are allowed to change one small detail. If you will now follow me we will leave for Langley now."

"Oh, and someone bring Mr Abrams." She added before flinging the door open and gesturing for us to lead the way. Grant swept Josh up over his shoulder and led the way.

* * *

><p>As we pulled up to the headquarters, which was disguised as an office building, Josh started to stir. He blinked a few times and then opened his eyes and stared out the window of the car.<p>

"Are we at Langley?" He asked his voice thick with excitement. Miss Hill nodded.

"Are you ready?" She asked and we all nodded. She stepped out of the car and held the door for us all again. We filled out and walked into the building. Josh's face held pure awe.

**Josh POV**

Wow. Wow. Wow. I am in the CIA headquarters; Langley. I was freaking out so much but the others seemed so calm about this. We walked in and were led to an elevator which we all barely fit into. Spaces suddenly appeared in the walls and the others put their fingers into the spaces and pulled them out; bleeding. Miss Hill gestured for me to do the same. You could tell I was new at this because I stuck my finger I extremely fast only to have a needle jam into my finger really hard.

Suddenly a mechanical voice started blaring out identities.

"AGENT CAMERON MORGAN, FIELD AGENT, CIA.

AGENT REBECCA BAXTER, FIELD AGENT, MI6.

AGENT ZACHARY GOODE, FIELD AGENT, CIA.

AGENT ELIZABETH SUTTON, RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT, CIA.

AGENT GRANT SHAW, FIELD AGENT, CIA.

AGENT JONAS DAVIES, RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT, CIA.

AGENT MACEY McHENRY, COVERS AND CONCEALMENT, CIA.

AGENT VICTORIA HILL, MISSION BRIEFING, CIA."

I looked around wondering if I had pricked my finger for a real reason when the mechanical voice sounded again.

"JOSH ABRAMS, AGENT IN TRAINING." Not for too much longer, I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember...<strong>

**Reviews = Happy Writer**

**Happy Writer = Updates!**


End file.
